


One More Night

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Jaspenor - Freeform, Jeleanor, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jeleanor based on the song ‘One more night’ by Maroon 5, sent by anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: It’s been a few months since the King’s death and Jasper has been re-employed at the palace. He and Eleanor have had a few brief kisses and touches but neither are willing to admit their feelings to each other and the chemistry has been building.

**You and I go hard at each other like we’re going to war**

‘I can’t believe you’ve been secretly meeting my mother!’ Eleanor yelled as she stormed into her bedroom. ‘I guess it’s convenient for you that my father has died, there’s no need to hide the fact that you’re fucking my mother anymore.’

‘Are you kidding me?’ Jasper spat back, following closely behind her. ‘I had a direct order to go see her, if I didn’t go I’d have been fired on the spot! She’s trying to provoke a reaction and clearly its working!’

**You and I go rough; we keep throwing things and slamming the doors**

Letting out a shout of frustration Eleanor flung her bag in the vague direction of her bed and heard the loud bang as Jasper slammed the doors to her room behind him.

‘So you had nothing to do with the meeting?’ She asked him in a stern yet disbelieving voice.

‘Of course not! For the hundredth time I’m not interested in your mother! I didn’t touch her; I’ve barely even spoken to her in months! Do you seriously think I’d jeopardise things with you even further?’ He shouted back, pulling his jacket off in annoyance and throwing it carelessly onto a nearby armchair.

**You and I get so damn dysfunctional we stop keeping score**

Turning to face him Eleanor gave an over exaggerated shrug, ‘I don’t know Jasper, I have no idea what you and her get up to!’

‘We don’t get up to anything! Why the hell would I want to do anything with her if I meant that I would never get to see you again? She’s nothing to me and you’re everything, how can you not realise that by now?’

**You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can’t do this no more**

When she remained silent Jasper took the opportunity to move closer to her and asked in mock surprise, ‘wait, are you jealous?’

Eleanor pressed her lips together in irritation and Jasper’s eyes were immediately drawn to her lips. ‘No! You can do whatever you want Jasper, I don’t care!’

A small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth Jasper leant in even closer towards Eleanor and whispered softly, ‘Would you care if I told you that the only thing I want to do is you?’

**But baby there you go again making me love you**

Eleanor sucked in a sharp breath at his statement and felt heat flood through her veins, warming every part of her. Looking up to meet his piercing blue gaze she felt her heart race as electricity practically crackled through the air around them.

**I stop using my head I just let it all go**

In an instant one of Jasper’s hands had reached out to cup the back of Eleanor’s head and she had wound her arms around his neck. As their lips came crushing together Jasper let out a growl of desire and wrapped his free arm around her waist to pull her even closer.

**Got you stuck on my body like a tattoo**

Eleanor groaned gently as her tongue met Jasper’s and she threaded her fingers through the soft hair at the base of his neck. Jasper swiftly ran his fingers under her the hem of her black dress and his knuckles grazed her spine as he dragged her dress up over her head.

**And now I’m feeling stupid crawling back to you**

As their heads moved apart to allow her to take off her dress Jasper drawled, ‘have I ever told you that you look sexy in black?’

As he began slowly kissing down her neck and along her collarbone Eleanor let out a soft, laugh which was cut short and replaced by a deep moan as Jasper moved his head lower. ‘You might have mentioned it, yes.’

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die, that I’ll only stay with you one more night**

All thoughts of the pain that they had put each other through disappeared as their bodies met. Their physical need outweighed any other feelings and they knew only each other could tame the fires raging inside them.

**I know I’ve said it a million times**

‘Gosh I’ve missed this,’ Jasper muttered as Eleanor began hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt and his fingers tangled in her luscious, wavy hair. After kicking off his shoes Jasper pushed Eleanor backwards gently onto the bed and laid her down on the covers, pinning her body under his.

**But I’ll only stay with you one more night**

Eleanor knew that this was a bad idea but that thought was drowned out by the noise of her blood rushing through her body. She’d deal with the consequences tomorrow but right now she wanted Jasper too badly to stop and the thought of pushing him away physically pained her.

**Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes**

Jasper lifted his head up just enough to breathlessly ask, ‘is this what you want?’

Eleanor nodded hastily before grabbing hold of the sides of his shirt and pulling his head back towards hers before sliding her hands along his shoulders and pushing his shirt to the floor.

**Try to tell you stop but your lipstick got me so out of breath**

Jasper let out a relieved sigh, doubting that he’d have had the control to stop. Eleanor’s smell filled his nostrils and the feel of her skin burnt his fingers. When they were together it was like she became a part of him, he was no longer sure where her body stopped and his started.

**I’ll wake up in the morning probably hating myself**

She was like a drug to him and although he told himself every morning that this would be the day he would leave the palace, his resolve and control dissolved as soon as he saw her. He knew he should go, leave her to live her life without him around so that he could no longer hurt her, but he couldn’t do it.

**And I’ll be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell**

As they both lay in bed together hours later Jasper reached out his hand to wind his fingers around Eleanor’s, knowing that they was a possibility he wouldn’t get to do it again for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.  
> This was my first song prompt so I hope it was okay! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
